


Colourful Explosions

by ifyou



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bonfire Night, Boys Kissing, Cute, Ficlet, Fili has never seen fireworks, Fireworks, Fluff, Kili has a cold, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyou/pseuds/ifyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili drags Kili out to see a fireworks display in the freezing November weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> It has been ages since I posted anything on here but last night was Bonfire Night in the UK and gave me some inspiration. For a change.
> 
> Kili is kind of based off me because of course I caught a cold the day before Bonfire Night and my friends dragged me out when it was baltic and I felt like death but I ended up having a really good night! 
> 
> Anyway have fun reading and I hope to post more regularly again since I have some free time now.   
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.

"Can we not just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?" Kili whines from his spot in front of the fridge grabbing out the milk to make himself a coffee, he can hear Fili moving about behind him  
"Watch from the window? Pretend that we went? Order food?" He keeps suggesting and he can hear the blonde sigh from the living room. 

"No! It's bonfire night, we're going to see the fireworks" Kili huffs as Fili has clearly made up his mind for the both of them, just then he takes another fit of sneezes that have happened on and off all day and Kili could feel the cold starting during his lecture earlier. He pulls off a bit of kitchen roll and blows his nose, watching as Fili is frowning at him slightly.   
"Fili please it's warm in here!" He whines again hoping that if he just kept going the blonde would eventually give up and let him stay inside their nice warm house.  
"Wrap up you big baby" The blonde says shaking his head fondly before walking down towards their bedroom, Kili sighs as he takes a drink of his coffee. 

"Can Ori not go with you?" He asks shuffling into the bedroom, warm coffee in hand as he sniffs slightly because of his nose.   
"He's going with Dwalin, something about wanting to get the man away from his desk" Fili said as he was wrapping a dark blue scarf round his neck that Kili owned, it was a birthday present from Fili for his 21st, along with the black car that sits parked out front. Kili still hasn't forgiven him for that.   
"Please Kili" Kili doesn't look up from the his cup because he knows that voice and knows how large Fili's eyes will be and how the blonde _knows_ Kili can't say no.  
"Fine! Let me finish this first" He sticks his tongue out at Fili who is grinning back at him and plants a kiss on his cheek as he saunters out their bedroom. 

"Thank you darling!" Fili calls back to him and Kili just grumbles as he picks out a warm jumper and puts on two pairs of socks before lacing up his boots, then sticks on his winter jacket, a beanie and grabs some gloves.   
"Ready?" Fili asks from their living room looking just as wrapped up as him with his boots, thick fur lined jacket and scarf round his neck, as Kili goes to answer he lets out another sneeze before groaning and walking down to the bathroom to blow his nose _again_ and sticking some tissue in his pocket just in case.  
"We'll just stay for the fireworks, I promise" Fili says as they lock up their apartment and Kili laces his fingers with Fili's as the start the half hour walk to the park were the fireworks are being let off.

"It better be worth it" Kili jokes as he sniffs again and he knows that the cold weather will make it worse but he loves Fili and knows that fireworks was something the blonde never got to do. when he was a kid and they have always been busy every other year to do anything together. The pair reach the park and Kili had forgot how many people actually liked bonfire night and came out to the park, there was a few amusement rides dotted around with loads of food vans and a few coffee ones as well. He looked over at Fili who had a look of happiness on his face and Kili smiled, they made their way through the park towards the coffee van and Kili ordered two hot chocolates because it was bloody freezing.   
"You know it's the coldest day of the year right?" The dark haired man asked and Fili just nodded too busy taking in everything around him and Kili just huffed. He might be grumpy but he loved seeing the childlike look appear on his boyfriends face when they do things like this. They stand among all the other people, teenagers, couples, families with screaming and laughing children waiting for the fireworks. 

Fili distracts Kili from the cold by telling him about his day and keeping his arm wrapped around the younger mans waist, hoping to give the brunette some of his heat, he wasn't blind and could see that Kili was beginning to get a cold. The countdown starts and as the first colours explode in the sky Kili watches as he thinks of his childhood, how his mother use to bring him here and would let him have some chips as a treat or his uncle Thorin would let him sit on his shoulders to get a better view. He sneezes a few times and feels Fili pull him against him even tighter. The explosions keep going changing colours and shapes, the sky is full of golden sparks and it reminds Kili of the man next to him. He looks at Fili then and Kili never thought he could fall in love with the blonde again but seeing the blonde stare wide eyed at the sky and how the colours light up his face in different angles but the utter happiness is still there. He looks gorgeous and no matter how awful he feels, that his head is pounding and he can't breathe because his nose is all blocked or that he feels so cold, watching Fili witness fireworks for the first time in his life is worth it. 

Fili must have felt Kili staring at him because the blonde looks down slightly and gives him a raised eyebrow as a question.   
"I love you" He says looking into the midnight blue orbs and loves the laugh that spills from Fili's lips and the smile that's there.   
"I love you too" He replies before kissing his cheek and then they both turn back to watching the end of the display. When it ends Kili is smiling and Fili smirks at him as they follow everyone else out of the park gates, 

"You have fun?" Fili asks as the walk home arm still wrapped around the brunettes waist  
"No" Kili says burrowing down into his fur lined jacket for some heat  
"Liar!" Fili laughs and Kili tries to keep a straight face.  
"It was boring, just a fireworks display" He shrugs pretending that he didn't actually enjoy himself,   
"Well some off us never got to see one" Fili mumbled and Kili feels like an idiot so he stops walking and pulls the blonde down by the blue scarf around his neck before kissing him. It tastes of coffee and Kili feels Fili kiss him back even though their both freezing in the bitter November air and Kili's ill, it is still perfect. 

"I was just kidding Fee, I really enjoyed myself tonight so thanks for making me go" He whispered against the others lips and Fili smiles his wonderful smile and Kili knows everything is fine.   
"Maybe we should make this a thing then?" Fili asks and Kili can hear the hope in the blondes voice and Kili grins before nodding his head because if he gets to see Fili like this again then freezing his balls off is probably worth it. Once their home Kili strips off his clothes in the bedroom while Fili is moving around in the living room before he puts on the thickest pyjamas he could find and shuffles into the kitchen and grabs a full toilet roll from under the sink.  
"Come here you" Fili sighs an exasperated look look on his face as he takes in the miserable looking brunette as he sneezes again, Kili walks over to the couch and curls up against the blondes chest his body relaxing against Fili. Fili puts their duvet cover around them and Kili smiles at the warmth, they sit curled up on the couch re runs of 8 out of 10 cats playing on the tele as Kili can still see fireworks exploding in the sky from their window and Fili laughing at some joke made on the TV.   
"Best bonfire night ever" Kili mumbles as he can feel his eyes get heavy while Fili chuckles before kissing his hair,   
"Sure was darling"


End file.
